


Anime One Shots

by Kerplonker14



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 会長はメイド様! | Kaichou wa Maid-sama! | Maid Sama!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugo/kirishima - Freeform, Eren Yeager - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Levi - Freeform, Maid Sama - Freeform, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, attack on titan - Freeform, ayuzawa misaki - Freeform, boku no hero academia - Freeform, dont be mad im not good at writing this kind of stuff, kaminari denki - Freeform, kaminari/sero - Freeform, mature - Freeform, one shots, sero hanta - Freeform, usui takumi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerplonker14/pseuds/Kerplonker14
Summary: A collection of Fluffy and possibly smutty one-shots from my favorite animes. More animes will be added as time goes on, if you like a certain one-shot, let me know and I might turn it onto a full story!
Relationships: Ayuzawa Misaki/Usui Takumi, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Kaminari Denki/Sero Hanta, Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 13





	1. Bakugou/Kirishima

Sweat.

Such a huge part of my quirk.

And yet, when the sweet smell of my Nitroglycerin mixes with his manly musk, sweat is nothing but erotic.

Thoughts of him flooded my mind, until...

"BAKUGOU!!" The voice and the school bell echoed through my ears. I looked around as everyone else in my class packed up their things and Aizawa took in homework and assigned new work for the weekend. I looked around for the gruff voice that had called my name. 

"Don't shout at me brush head!" I shouted back, trying to sound aggressive. standing so fast that my seat tipped against the desk behind me.

"Ah shut up ya sweaty dandelion!" He shouted as he slammed his fist down on the top on my head and threw his arm around my shoulders.

"Ever hear of deodorant you red-haired loser?!" I shouted, pinching my nose and pretending to hate his scent. I didn't want to block out his scent. I wanted to breathe in every last drop of his scent.

"Forget that, I wanted to know if you were coming to my party this Saturday, the big 18th. I came to yours so it's only fair you come to mine too!"

Of course, I knew his birthday was soon, I had been counting down the months. Just sitting and waiting for him to turn 18. He hasn't made it any easier, he knew how I felt and all I've had to keep me going is months of flirting, why did he have to be such a tease, so many suggestive questions about what I would do if I got half the chance. Just feeling his arm around me sent constant chills through my body, And he knew it.

"Fine, maybe I'll stop by for an hour, but only so I don't owe you anything," I said aggressively, trying to sound like I didn't care.

"Great, make yourself look pretty and maybe you'll get a present," He remarked as he winked and slapped my butt.

"Don't touch my ass you bastard" I muttered through my teeth, trying to stop myself going red.

without a word, he removed his arm and waved as he walked away, leaving me feeling a chill without his warmth to counter it.

The walk home was quiet, and the chill was still following me, despite still being able to feel the weight of Kirishima's arm around my shoulders, so much so that I reached my hand up to where his hand would be, only for it to be met with nothing. I pushed down a sob I felt rising in my throat, I just wanted to be with him. The fall chill hit my face as a tear ran down. I count hold down the sob any longer and stopped in my tracks to let out my emotion.

The next few days at school dragged. I had chosen and changed my mind about what I was going to wear time and time again, with no luck. Before I knew it, it was Friday, I'd run out of time. I had to do something I really didn't want to do.

"Mom! I need some help" I muttered, almost trying to make it so that she couldn't hear me.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt, ridiculous. Asking Mom was a mistake. My hair was brushed, I was wearing a stupid shirt and my jeans didn't exactly leave a lot to the imagination, its almost as if she knew what I was hoping for.

I knocked on the door, a bottle of wine in hand.

It seemed quiet, too quiet for a party's worth of people to be inside, was I early? He told me the party started at 7.

The redhead opened the door and just as I had thought, there was no sign of a party. 

"What's going on? where is everyone?" I asked, silently admiring his natural hair flopping over his face.

"Oh, we've got about 3 hours before everyone else arrives, the party doesn't start until 10, come in, pour me a glass," he said confidently as he guided me into the house.

"What happened to the party starting at 7?" I asked quietly.

"Who starts a party at 7? what am I? 5?" 

"So you lied to get me here early, interesting," I said confidently as I walked into the kitchen area and looked for a corkscrew.

"I find it more interesting that you brought wine to a casual teenage party" He mocked as I brought over two glasses and handed him one.

"Yeah yeah, wasn't my idea, I wanted to bring beer. Anyway, happy birthday buddy" I said quietly as I gently tapped my glass against his.

I sat more comfortably on the sofa and rested my arm on the back. I noticed Kirishima moving closer to me. I wanted to kiss him so badly, but I wasn't gonna tell him that just yet.

"Katsuki, I think we both know I didn't want you here 3 hours early to sit around drinking wine," He said quietly, suddenly seeming less confident than usual, I looked in his direction and he was hunched over, looking into his glass. I gently placed mine on the table.

"What did you want to do, Eijirou?" I asked, resting my forearms on my legs.

Just as I was getting used to my position, Kirishima pushed me into another one. Before I could even think, his tongue was dancing with mine. Without me even realizing, he unbuttoned my shirt and rubbed his hands up and down my torso. I was at his mercy. 

"Eijirou" I stuttered out, putting a stop to out kiss "wait..."

"Hey, I'm sorry, what's wrong?" He asked quickly.

"Nothing, it's just...um" I continued to stutter "I know this is so stupid, but...I'm nervous. This is my first...everything...I'm really sorry, I know you just wanna get..." 

"Hey hey hey, It's okay. We'll go at your pace, we have time" He said gently, with a smile.

He went back to his seated position and let me gather my thoughts. I undid the remainder of my shirt and pulled Kirishima's over his head, exposing his muscular chest. I moved closer to him and cupped his cheek with one hand, while gently kissing his jawline on the other side. A gasp in my ear made my heart pound behind my ribs. with my free hand, I moved my hand up and down his thigh, squeezing slightly as I reached areas of defined muscle, but I could tell but the sounds he was making as I moved my hand higher, that there was only one muscle he was interested in me rubbing. His sweatpants meant that he was, let's say, easy access. I grazed my fingers over his rock hard member. This tiny amount of contact forced a moan out of him. I suddenly felt him do the same to me, forcing a groan out of me as if I had just been hit in the abdomen.

I threw myself to my knees on the sofa and undid my jeans.

"Do you have protection?" I asked, breathlessly.

"uh...yeah" he stuttered, turning around and reaching into a drawer and pulled out a small box of condoms with the plastic still wrapped around them and a small bottle of lube. 

I took them off him and put them on the table within reach.

"So...how are we gonna..."

"I want you to Fuck me Katsuki" He interrupted.

I looked at him, his face was flushed, It just made me want him more.

I watched as he pushed his fingers between the waistband of my boxers and my waist, and continued to pull the stretchy waistband down, exposing the top of my pubic bone. helped him by pulling down my jeans so that they were around my thighs and letting him do the same to my boxers, releasing my erection. Before I could think, He had already grabbed the condom off the table and removed it from the packaging.

"I want to put it on you," He said softly.

A shudder traveled through my body as he slowly rolled the condom over me and rubbed me almost to the point of release. I couldn't take it anymore. I forced him down into the sofa and forcefully pulled off his sweatpants.

"No underwear? someone knew what they wanted for their birthday" I giggled as he blushed again.

I reached over to the table again and grabbed the bottle of lube, squeezing a small amount onto two of my fingers. I leaned into him and explored his mouth with my tongue just as he had with me, while positioning my fingers around his entrance.

"You ready?" I asked as I gently pushed one finger against his entrance.

"Y...yes, please Katsuki" he stuttered.

I gently pushed my finger in and slowly pushed it in and out, hearing him groan with the smallest movement, soon I felt confident enough to add another finger, this was rewarded with an even louder groan from the redhead. 

"Please Katsuki, I'm ready" He begged.

That was all the confirmation I needed. I positioned myself in the same place my fingers were previously and slowly pushed myself in. I felt him tighten around me as another groan left his body, I couldn't stop myself from moving in and out of him. 

"Oh god, Eijirou, You feel amazing" I groaned.

I could smell my nitroglycerin sweat travel around us, and that mixing with his sweat was more amazing than what I could even dream of.

I hunched over to nibble on Kirishima's neck, I wanted him to finish first, he sounded close and I could feel his precum against my stomach as I moved in and out of him.

"Oh God, Katsuki, I can't hold it any longer" He whimpered.

Those words nearly sent me over the edge, before I could think, He moaned as he released all over my torso, seconds later I came inside him and moaned with him.

I stayed where I was as I panted, laying on top of him, our bodily fluids mixing together.

"That was amazing" The redhead panted out as his orgasm slowly passed.

Once we both recovered, there was still a mess to deal with, we couldn't let the rest of the class see us like this.

"Wanna shower together?" Suggested the redhead, back to normal


	2. Eren/Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is more irritable than usual, even for him. His and Erens anniversary was the only way Eren could see of cheering him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, let's try some Attack on Titan on for size. This one will be fluff.

I was never used to this level of toddler-like stroppiness, even from Levi, the 38-year-old toddler. My first thought was that his age was starting to bother him, we got together when I was 19, and the years had gone so fast. Faster than either of us could imagine. Our third anniversary was right around the corner, and he seemed to be more irritated than ever. 

"Hey manlette, I have a few plans for Sunday if you're interested," I said, sitting next to him as he was engrossed in a book.

He glanced up at me with that typical Levi glare and then looked back at his book. 

"I'll take that as a yes, the dress code is smart casual," I said confidently as I got back to my feet and walked back to the kitchen.

Levi spent the next few days, his usual grumpy self, until Sunday afternoon when I walked into the living room, to see him wearing a white button-up shirt with the top three buttons undone and a pair of black jeans. I was wearing a very similar outfit, except my shirt was black. I walked up to him and placed a hand on either side of his hips. 

"you ready?" I asked gently as he wrapped his arms under my shoulders and rested them on top.

"I guess so, you don't have anything over the top planned, do you? I want this to just be you and me" he said softly as he rested his head on my chest.

"Don't worry, nothing over the top today, this day is about you and me" 

I hesitantly separated our embrace and grabbed both of our coats. the rest of the evening was spent in the fielded area that I and Mikasa would sit after collecting firewood, the same spot I woke up in the day my Mother perished, not that Levi knew that. I had hidden a basket behind the tree that contained a basket full of wine and food, as well as a blanket for us both to sit on. 

"This is great, but how exactly is it smart-casual?" He asked before taking a sip out of his glass.

"I just like seeing you in a button-up shirt" I answered, lifting my glass before taking a sip as he had.

"Very well. So tell me, of all places, why did you choose here for this little picnic?" he asked curiously before taking another sip.

"This is one of the last places I slept before I lost my mother. Before Wall Maria fell to the Colossal Titan all those years ago. I was 10 years old, such a brat. I remember shouting at Captain Hannes for sitting on his ass being drunk while on duty. later that day he saved my life." 

The evening had become more morbid, which as the last thing I wanted. 

"Come here," I said softly, gesturing for him to move closer. 

He did as I'd asked and moved into another embrace.

"If you were anything like you are now, you were just passionate," he said softly as he rested his head in the crook of my neck. 

"So, three years" I mumbled before kissing the top of his head. 

Levi seemed happy, genuinely happy for the first time in a while, I loved seeing him smile. He never had more energy than when he was smiling.


End file.
